


The Jedi Code

by Deathbyhook



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot, Slow Burn, Smuff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbyhook/pseuds/Deathbyhook
Summary: Rey, not for the first time in her life, is wondering how she ended up in such a disastrous situation. But here she is- dragged back to Chandrila to be the bodyguard of Senator Ben Solo... who happens to be her childhood friend turned bad boy, and is constantly shooting daggers at her one second and puppy eyes the next. Seems like relying on The Jedi Code might be a bit of a conundrum.





	The Jedi Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quidditchfails](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Quidditchfails).



> This is a fic idea that was created by the wonderful Quidditchfails on tumbler! She has given me most of the characterizations and plot points, I’m simply fleshing our the muse that they birthed. I hope y’all enjoy! Reach out to them and give thanks for this awesome story!

As their ship passes the faint whispers of clouds, the Force sings in joy as Rey and Luke land on the surface of Chandrila. The pastel hues of purple, oranges, and pinks paint the sky as the singular sun and bi-lunar view cast a wondrous sunset. 

 

Rey blinks quickly, remembering the last time she saw the very same sunset, many moons ago. A tear unable to fall completely upon her cheek. 

 

“You ready?” Luke lays a heavy hand on her shoulder. Rey nods.  _ As ready as I can be. _

 

They walk onto the platform of a skyscraper in Hanna, the Chandrila capitol. A statue of Mon Mothma stands at attention ahead of them, Leia just beneath it with a fat grin and open arms.

 

“Luke! Rey!” her deeper voice as soothing as it has ever been. Rey feels home with the memories of her voice. Always present, somewhere, in the estate home. A voice bouncing off marble as she’d pass by in a gown, or shouting at Han for some scoundrel behavior.

 

“Leia,” Rey says warmly, giving Leia a chaste hug; despite Leia’s more passionate embrace.

 

“Sister,” Luke chuckles. They lay a fond hand upon the other’s shoulder.

 

“Come,” Leia’s smile widens, “There will be rains tonight and i plan to light a fire on our balcony to admire the view. Han will be miserable, and I’m in need of good ol’ fashioned fun.”

 

Both Rey and Luke laugh. The spousal antics were always a favorite pastime for any bystander visiting the Organa-Solo home… except for one.

 

Leia watches Rey’s face, and seems to find an answer in there. Her smile softens to something else, and Rey bites the inside of her cheek to check her expression.

 

“So, where’s our client?” Luke interrupts the precocious moment. Rey is shocked by the direness of his tone. And not for the first time, since they began their journey; she wonders why exactly she was here.

 

“He’s awaiting us in the advisory room,” she says tensely. With that they resume their route into the tall glass and durasteel building.

 

The halls are backlit, and glossy with a pearlescent sheen that reflects the colors of the sky. It’s created the illusion that they’re in the clouds as the day settles. Rey remembers the last time she was in this very hall, before boarding Luke’s ship to fly off to the new academy- 

 

“- Rey,” Luke’s stern voice calls her attention. She almost ran into them. They stood before a door, where there was sure to be a council of senate members. Her stomach trembles. She’s never been in front of officials before. She’s not too sure Luke has fully prepared her for the decorum; though he wouldn’t. The old grump absolutely abhors political niceties. But- most of all- she’s terrified of possibly seeing one face in particular. 

 

The doors open, the nearly silent pistons of their automated systems hiss. And before them is a rather small council. Smaller than she was expecting. 

 

“Wonderful, as if this entire situation wasn’t ridiculous as it is- you’re bringing  _ the guard _ ,” she hears a deep voice scoff. One that reverberates somewhere deep within her; which shocks her nervous system into alert mode.

 

He was faced away from her, being on the side of the table parallel to the doorway. His hair is much longer, and yet Rey still hates herself for not reaching out to feel his presence. She does so now, and realizes he has blocked his signature from her regardless. 

 

She, Luke, and Leia go round, to the opposite side of the table. 

 

_ Ben. _

 

Her eyes meet him. And she knows her face is entirely too open for such an exchange of glances, especially with what passed between them, but she can’t help the need to flood her expression with warmth. With the depth of longing for their times spends together. It isn’t until she realizes that his eyes aren’t even cold, simply impassive, does she slam down a shield of control over her swell of emotions.  _ He doesn’t care. _

 

She’d have lost all the air in her lungs if she hadn’t half the mind to keep her composure amongst the other important members in the room. Especially Luke. 

 

She looked over to her Master who was eyeing her pensively, then to Ben. His lips purse before he big is to speak.

 

“Ben,” Luke begins, not even attempting to conceal his annoyance, “Your mother tells me that there have been threats upon your life.”

 

Rey’s eyes widen. Just now comprehending why she was here. She and Luke, were going to be protecting Senator Ben Solo

 

“They’re threats  _ uncle. _ Nothing more,” he even adds a wave of his hand, as if swatting a fly. Though she’s sure Luke picks up the bob of Ben’s throat as he gulps, just as she has. She bites her lip.

 

“Yes, one that even resulted in two Kouhuns being sent into your rooms.” Luke stays level, but certainly stern. His cotton robes rustle gently as he leans back in his chair. The confident smirk on his face effectively ending the debate.

 

“Why Kouhuns?” Rey speaks up. Feeling the bravest she has ever felt. Ben’s eyes fly to her, a deep look of betrayal strikes across his face before pure annoyance floods the air; radiating off him in droves.

 

Rey is elated; it’s better than indifference. She bites her tongue, keeping down a chuckle. The sour look on his face is too funny not to appreciate.

 

“So- I take it  _ you _ are going to be my savior,” his voice is so deep, she can feel it through the table; as his words vibrate through the glass.

 

Luke sits up straight. Now it is his uncle who appears miffed. He slowly shakes his head, denying the implication.

 

“ _ No _ ,” Luke grinds out, “Your mother has recruited Rey to do the job.”

 

The whole room seems to shrink then explode, and she looks around her. Inwardly grasping for eyes to anchor her to this moment.  _ No, this is not happening. _

 

“What?!” Both Rey and Ben exclaim. They lock eyes. Their postures mirrored, as they stand with palms firmly planted on the table.

 

Leia smiles devilishly, “Yes. Rey is the only one who knows this place in and out, and furthermore- she knows  _ you. _ This isn’t just about protecting you from threats from others.”

 

Ben falls back, hard into his seat and he huffs. This actions draws Rey’s eyes to his wardrobe- or lack thereof… 

 

He’s wearing all black. A caped vest is draped haphazardly over his shoulders; one round sinewy joint exposed. No shirt. And as her eyes drift downward under the table, through the glass, she observes he’s wearing very low cut sleeping trousers. Her eyes widen and dart up. She suddenly find the paint of the ceiling very interesting.

 

“Rey?” Leia asks, Rey meets her gaze. Though Leia’s tone is serious, her eyes betray a slight amount of mirth.  _ Oh you- _

 

“Rey, are you willing to accept the position?”

 

_ Do I have a choice? _

 

Her eyes meet Ben’s again, and he’s wearing that infuriating  _ “I know you won’t”  _ face. She sets her jaw and looks back to Leia.

 

“Yes. I’m more than prepared.”

 

Luke’s eyebrows raise nearly to his hairline, “Well then, looks like we have a mission. Rey, you and I will explore the grounds once more, get a feel for its weak points. Ben… try not to get into any trouble- stay in your rooms for now.”

 

Leia claps happy hands together and rubs them excitedly, “And I will be joining you, son. So that we can strategize your publicity and social protocols with the added precautions. Besides- you need to get dressed. You could make a monk blush!”

 

“ _ Mother, _ ” Ben growls, his red ears peaking through hair as he dips his head in shame. He runs a strong hand through the tendrils. Making all his muscles ripple with the effort.

 

Rey averts her gaze again and happens to catch Leia’s eyes. Who decides it’s the perfect time to wink at Rey. Rey feels her cheeks blossom into furious heated mounds.

 

“Leia,” Luke balks.  _ I’m going to regret this. _


End file.
